June 2019 Writing Challenge: Miraculous Ladybug
by Veritas Found
Summary: Four ficlets written for a writing challenge, in which: Hawkmoth is caught; Marinette did not see life turning out this way; Marinette mistakes Adrien for a Chat; and Ladybug outs herself to save her boyfriend.
1. 05 June 2019

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Note:** These were written in a notebook as a writing challenge for June 2019. The goal was thirty days, thirty prompts, thirty minutes (which is why some might seem abrupt: time limit). I'd hit a bit of a dry patch and just wanted to write. These are unedited and mostly just fluff pieces, but I really enjoyed some of them and hey: what's the point of fic if you don't share, right? Even if it's goofball trash.

**05 June 2019**

_**Prompt: **__Escape_

_**Fandom: **__Miraculous Ladybug_

_**Character/Pairing:**__ Gabriel Agreste, Adrien Agreste_

_**Rating:**__ K / G / All Ages_

_**Notes:**__ There's only a letter's difference between 'dear' and 'dead'. (Gabriel Agreste is The Worst. Pass it on.)_

They were closing in.

Hawkmoth let out a shaky breath as he released his transformation. Nooroo looked far too pleased at this development.

"They're coming," the purple kwami said. "You won't escape this time."

"I will always escape," Gabriel hissed. With a thought Nooroo was sucked back into the brooch, silencing any further complaints. He had gotten bolder lately, ever since…

Gabriel shook his head clear of the distraction and turned, heading towards the lift that would take him back to this study. There was too much to do and not enough time. He had to get the book. He had to get Adrien – his son would fight, he knew, just as he knew he wouldn't understand. Wouldn't want to leave his friends, his school, that designer girl…

He had to get Emilie. Would there be enough time? He couldn't leave her for the authorities to find. They would never understand…

"They're coming," he told Nathalie as he emerged from his lair. "We have to leave. Get Adrien."

"He is at fencing practice, and he has a shoot afterwards. I can send the Gorilla –" she started, but he shook his head.

"Cancel it. There is no _time_, Nathalie. I need him here _now_," he said, shoving the contents of the safe in a briefcase. The damaged Peacock Miraculous glinted at him accusingly. "Send the Gorilla. Go pack him a bag. Necessities only. I don't know when we'll be back."

"Sir, you are an internationally-renowned public figure," Nathalie said, her surprise belied only through her frown. "You cannot just…disappear."

"We must," Gabriel insisted. "Now go."

When Nathalie had left, he turned back to the portrait of Emilie. He unlocked the lift and entered, quickly disappearing into the subbasement he had hidden his dear wife away in.

How had it all gone so wrong so fast? He had grown cocky – careless – even as that blasted bug and cat had amassed an army. There were so many superheroes now – at least ten! – and even with Mayura's power…it still wasn't enough. He had made a mistake, and then Chat Noir had turned the Rossi girl to their side, and now he was out of time.

He would lose if he stayed, and all of this would have been for nothing. Emilie would remain lost.

"Father…"

He whipped around, startled to see his son exiting the lift behind him. Adrien looked so lost – broken – as he stumbled into the glow surrounding his mother's coff…resting place.

"What did you do?" Adrien breathed, turning horrified eyes on him.

"What had to be done," Gabriel said, harshly. "I had not expected you back so soon. How did you find this room?"

It was as good as an admission of guilt, and they both knew it. Adrien couldn't tear his eyes away from his mother.

"Nathalie is packing a bag. We must go, Adrien. The Miraculous heroes are coming, and if they –" he tried to say, but Adrien was shaking his head. He looked like he was going to be sick.

"No, Father," he said, his voice hollow. "They're already here."

"What?!" Gabriel gasped, turning in time for his world to fall out from under him. A black cat – kwami – was glaring at him from Adrien's shoulder.

"Plagg, claws out."


	2. 09 June 2019

**09 June 2019**

_**Prompt: **__Sweet Breezes_

_**Fandom: **__Miraculous Ladybug_

_**Character/Pairing:**__ Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, hints of Adrien/Marinette and Adrien/Kagami_

_**Rating:**__ K / G / All Ages_

_**Notes:**__ My favorite fandoms go "YOU THINK THIS IS ENDGAME?!" then hit you with a chair._

When she was fifteen, head over heels insane for Adrien Agreste, and daydreamed what her future would be like, she had _not_ pictured this.

She had envisioned a house on the coast – a big, open, airy house where the sweet sea breezes would waft through the open windows. (Everything was open in those daydreams, because after living like a prisoner for so long under Gabriel Agreste's thumb Marinette had never wanted Adrien to feel trapped again.) She had pictured three beautiful children, with his hair and her eyes (or vice-versa, as she'd always imagined Hugo with black hair but soft green eyes). And they always had a pet hamster, because dogs were too much energy and she couldn't stand cats (especially black ones).

It was funny how life worked out.

She did get the hamster, though a stray dog had adopted them a year or so back, as well. The twins – _twins!_ – would be coming along any time now. And Adrien…well, she still saw him, from time to time. He had disappeared for a while after the ordeal with Hawkmoth had gone down. Processing, he'd claimed, and she'd never blamed him. He'd stepped away from the spotlight then, too. It had been years since he'd graced a catwalk. But he was still best bros with Nino, and Kagami occasionally still drug him to the same charity functions Marinette attended, so she still saw him now and again.

He was doing well. Teaching online courses, according to Kagami. She was happy for him.

And she had been pleasantly surprised to learn a houseboat trumped a coastal chateau any day. (Though she would leave the argument of babyproofing said houseboat between Anarka and Sabine.) The breeze was just as pleasant, the deck open, and the freedom to just pick up and go was a welcome reprieve to the lives of fashion designer and rock star. No, it had never been what she had pictured, but she couldn't complain.

She was pulled from her thoughts by barking, and she laughed as Baxter ran up to her, demanding welcome home scritches. She beamed at Luka as he waved the hand holding Baxter's leash, eagerly kissing her hello when he came to her. Luka grinned as he felt a kick against his hand, and he bent down to kiss her belly as well.

"Somebody missed you," she laughed. He hummed and kissed her again. "I missed you, too."

"Same, Ma-Ma-Marinette," he said. "Ran into your mom on our walk. She's stopping by later."

"Another attempt to save her grandbabies from falling into the Seine?" she quipped, and he laughed.

"No doubt. I told her to bring Tom and come for lunch," he said. She smiled as Baxter nudged his head under her idle fingers, whining for more scritches.

"Sounds perfect," she said.

No, she had never dreamed she would end up happily married to Luka Couffaine, living on a houseboat with a hamster, dog, and twins on the way. She had never once pictured this, had never imagined it could be her perfect.

And yet…it was.


	3. 10 June 2019

**10 June 2019**

_**Prompt: **__Dappled Light_

_**Fandom: **__Miraculous Ladybug_

_**Character/Pairing:**__ Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien Agreste & Marinette Dupain-Cheng_

_**Rating:**__ K+ / PG / All Ages_

_**Notes:**__ Technically this really is just friendship, but shippers gonna ship. Wrote this after I got home from Cleaning Day/Kitchen Shut Down, was Dead Tired, and Did Not Want to write. (I think that's the point of writing challenges, though: making you form a writing habit, even when you don't feel like it.)_

"Hey, Marinette!"

Ugh.

She was _so tired._

And she definitely did _not_ have the energy to deal with _him_ today.

And what was he thinking, coming up to her _here_ of all places? In public, where anyone could spot him? It wasn't like this was her own private balcony (which he had been frequenting enough lately, the mangy cat). She had come here to _relax_. To be lazy after a long morning of scrubbing down her parents' kitchen, to enjoy the warm sunlight filtering down through the leaves above her blanket. And what was he even doing here, anyway? He'd been out of town for most of the summer and wasn't due back for another week! It was the whole reason she'd temporarily entrusted Alya and Nino with their Miraculous long-term, as her family was leaving for China in two days, Chat Noir was still gone, and they couldn't leave the city unprotected. So what the he-

"…Marinette?" Chat asked again. She squeezed her eyes shut tighter, scrunching her face. "Are you all right? You don't look so good. I mean, not that you look _bad_ – you never look bad! – you just look…are you ok?"

"I'm hoping either I wake up or, if I ignore you long enough, you'll go away," she grumbled, tossing an arm over her closed eyes for good measure.

"O…k…wow, that was a bit…mean," Chat said, chuckling slightly. "Did I...do something? I mean, I know I haven't really been around much, but I –"

"No," she sighed, cutting him off. "I'm sorry. It's just been a long morning, and I'm exhausted and cranky. I'm sorry, ChaaaAAADRIEN!"

She screamed as she opened her eyes and saw none other than Adrien Agreste smiling (rather bemusedly) down at her. One hand was placed casually in his pocket, but he raised the other to wave at her.

"Oh my God, you're Adrien!" she screamed. He laughed before plopping down next to her, and she flailed into a sitting position like he'd burned her. He was smiling easily, as if he was immune to her weirdness by now. Or like he – maybe, did she dare hope? – found it endearing. God she was such a spaz.

"That's what they tell me," he chuckled, and she gulped. Was his voice deeper? Good Lord, had he hit puberty while he was away? He tipped his head at her, a sly grin curling his lips. Ugh, did he have any idea how he affected her? "Why? Who did you think I was?"

"N-not Adrien, that's sure for! For sure!" she yelped, wincing at the flub. It had been _ages_ since she'd felt so flustered by him – she needed to get a grip! "I thought you'd be away most of the summer."

"Father will be away _all_ of the summer," he said, and she wondered if he realized his smile was like sunshine. "My commitments ended early, and Nathalie somehow convinced him a summer at home with my friends is exactly what the doctor ordered."

"That woman is incredible," Marinette laughed.

"She really is," he said with a nod. He reached out and grabbed her hand, giving it a squeeze. "I'm glad I ran into you, though. I was afraid I wouldn't see you before you left for your trip. I missed you, Marinette."

"I-I missed you, too," she said softly. She could feel her face warming under his undivided attention. "We leave in two days and won't be back until a week before term starts."

"Well, in that case, I better soak up as much Marinette time as I can!" he said, and she jumped as he quickly stood and offered her his hand. His reflexes were like a cat, she couldn't help but think.

_Or a Chat…_ her rebellious mind whispered, reminding her of who she had initially mistook him for, but she shoved the thought aside. There was _no way…_

"Marinette?" Adrien called, and she jumped again as she realized she'd been caught zoning out.

"Huh?" she asked. He chuckled and wiggled his fingers at her.

"What do you say? Wanna grab lunch?" he asked. She smiled and took his hand, letting him help her up.

"Sure," she said. "Why not?"


	4. 27 June 2019

**27 June 2019**

_**Prompt: **__On the Line_

_**Fandom: **__Miraculous Ladybug_

_**Character/Pairing:**__ Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng_

_**Rating:**__ T / PG-13 / Teen_

_**Notes:**__ I don't really know where I was going with this. Might be fun to flesh it out more later._

Ladybug was going to be sick. She felt her stomach knotting as she watched the footage. If she didn't act – and soon – then Luka would…

"Woah, m'Lady, wait!" Chat cried as he grabbed her shoulder. She jumped, not even realizing she had taken a step towards the door. "You can't seriously be considering this."

"Hawkmoth has Luka," she said, glaring at Chat. He glared right back.

"Ok, sure, Luka's great and all, but he's not worth handing over your Miraculous!" he said. He hoped he sounded as annoyed as he felt. She had been so…so…so _stupid_ lately, and it was driving him nuts. He was the impulsive one, the risky one. She was the level-headed leader so he didn't have to be. She –

"He knows my identity," she said quickly. The words were worse than a slap in the face. They were a knockout blow to the gut.

"…what?" he asked. He was surprised he sounded so calm, so quiet. He would have thought he'd be shouting by now. He shook his head to clear it.

"Luka knows my identity, Chat," she said desperately, "and while I doubt he'd intentionally tell Hawkmoth –"

"How the _fuck_ does _Luka Couffaine_ know your secret identity?" Chat spat out. He looked furious. He was furious. Betrayed. "You won't even tell _me_ your identity, and I've known you from the beginning!"

"Well, you know Luka's Viperion, and he's _very_ intelligent," she said, but she wouldn't meet his gaze. She looked like she was as guilty as he was furious.

"No, I don't buy it," Chat said, folding his arms over his chest. "You told him. No way he figured it out on his own. I've been trying for _years_ and –"

"Maybe he's just smarter than you," she huffed. His eyes flashed in annoyance.

"Ladybug," he groaned, "you'd risk everything for a guy just because he knows –"

"We're dating, ok?!" she snapped, and that brought him up short. He didn't know what was worse: that she was being so reckless or – "And yes, I would risk everything for him because I love him!"

…ok. That was worse.

"But…you can't be," he said, miserably. Dazedly. He couldn't put the pieces together. None if it made sense. Ladybug was dating – in love with – Luka? Luka knew who she was? But Luka – "Luka's dating Marinette!"

"Chat, we don't have time for this!" she said, exasperated. "Luka –"

"No! No!" Chat said, waving his arms. "Because Marinette's my friend, and if you're telling me Luka is two-timing her I'm gonna let Hawkmoth do whatever he wants, because Marinette doesn't deserve –"

"_I'm_ Marinette, Chat!" she cried. He stopped breathing.

"No, you're not," he said weakly, shaking his head. "No, you're not. That's not even funny. Don't –"

"Why would I lie, Chat? What do I have to gain by lying to you about this? Now, please –" she tried, but he kept shaking his head.

"Because it was bad enough that I lost Marinette to Luka, but if you're telling me I also lost _you_ because you're Marinette and I was too stupid to see –!"

Aw, hell. Chat Noir was going to be sick.


End file.
